In recent years, with an affluent standard of national living, each kind of beverages has been sold and natural drinks and each kind of tea and the like are developed with rapid force combined with a healthy food boom. Particularly, natural drinks contained in plastic containers such as plastic (PET) bottles and the like have become essential daily goods around the young age group, and living necessaries among not only household but also working place and pleasure resort. Moreover, in each kind of sports such as tennis, soccer and the like, active supply of water is recommended in the midst of sports, and various sports drinks are offered.
However, as the lid body of a beverage container containing these beverages is a screw type, in case of drinking several times after opening the lid, it is necessary to completely screw the lid on the mouth portion of the beverage container every time when a beverage is drunk, and its handling is troublesome, and it is difficult to completely open or seal the lid body in one hand, so that a beverage cannot simply be drunk from a beverage container in the midst of sports, cycling, driving and the like or by patients having handicapped hands.
Moreover, as the mouth portion of a beverage container is wide, it is difficult to suck, and as a result, a mouth is directly applied to the mouth portion of a container and the container is tilted for guzzling, or a beverage is poured into a receiver such as cup, bowl and the like for drinking. However, direct drinking is insanitary, and inconvenient such as choking or spluttering with excessive beverage.
Furthermore, a drinking style of pouring into a receiver always requires the receiver, and in case of pouring into the receiver, there are such problems that if a beverage container is hastily tilted, a beverage is forcibly discharged to overflow from the receiver and the like.
In order to dissolve such inconvenience, as shown in FIG. 10, there is known such a type that on a screw portion of a mouth portion of a beverage container 100 after opening is screwed a lid body 104 bored a hole 102 for mounting a straw 101 and a through-hole 103 for inserting the other end side of the straw 101 nakedly projected out of a main body of the beverage container, one end side of the flexible straw 101 is inserted from the hole 102 for mounting the straw into the beverage container, the other end side of the straw is projected out of the container as a suction portion in use, while the other end side of the nakedly projected straw is inserted into the through-hole 103 in non-use. (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-186367)
According to the above type, it becomes possible to suck a necessary amount of a beverage from a suction portion of the straw 101 without tilting the beverage container 100, and, in case of non-use, the other end side of the straw corresponding to the suction portion is inserted into the through-hole 103, thereby preventing the suction portion from adhering to dirt, dust and the like.
However, according to such prior art, it is necessary to use both hands for removing the straw 101 from the through-hole 103 of the lid body 104, or inserting the straw into the through-hole 103, particularly, as a diameter of the through-hole 103 is small, it is difficult to align the through-hole with the straw 101, and it is inconvenient to use it in the midst of body movement such as walking, exercising and the like.
Moreover, at the time of non-use, the straw 101 is largely projected in reverse U-shape onto the surface of the lid body 104 between the hole 102 and the through-hole 103, and as there is no means for fixing and holding the straw 101 in the through-hole 103, when the projected portion of the straw 101 hits on some object during carrying, or the container is vigorously swung vertically or unexpectedly falls, there was a possibility of slipping the other end side of the straw 101 out of the through-hole 103 and leaking the beverage to the outside.
Furthermore, the straw 101 inserted into the beverage container is one flexible long tube, and there is no means for supporting and fixing the straw in the hole 102 of the lid body 104. Therefore, when the suction portion of the straw is unconsciously bitten or pulled at the time of sucking and drinking, length or direction of the suction portion projected from the container is changed, and it is inconvenient for confirming the position of the suction portion every time when drinking.
Moreover, since the straw 101 was carried under the condition of inserting into the hole 102 of the lid body 104 or removing therefrom until it was mounted onto the beverage container, the straw 101 was easily lost, and the nakedly protruded straw 101 was insanitary.
Then, the invention relates to a lid body of a beverage container detachably mounted on a mouth portion of the beverage container, more particularly, relates to a lid body of a beverage container with a mouthpiece tube which can be handled by one hand even in the midst of moving the body such as sports, cycling, drive and the like, or even by a patient who is hard to freely use his hands.
An object of the invention is, in view of the problems of such prior art, to provide a sanitary lid body of a beverage container having a storing portion for storing a mouthpiece tube for sucking and drinking a beverage and an openable lid for opening and closing the storing portion.
Further, another object of the invention is to provide a lid body of a beverage container which is easily handled such that the mouthpiece tube is stored within the main body portion with lid-closing operation of the openable lid by one touch, and is released and standing from the storing portion with lid-opening operation of the openable lid by one touch.
Further, a further object of the invention is to provide a lid body of a beverage container without leaking a beverage by storing the mouthpiece tube within the main body of the lid body in the folded state even when the beverage container falls or is vigorously swung vertically.
Moreover, a more further object of the invention is to provide a lid body of a beverage container which can easily be handled by anybody who is troubled with eyesight and the blind.
Further, another object of the invention is to provide a lid body of a beverage container which lid body is conveniently carried.
Further, a further object of the invention is to provide a lid body with a cap, wherein the cap for storing a suction tube connectable with a mouthpiece tube provided in the lid body of the beverage container for sucking a beverage is connectably provided in the lid body.